After Everything
by Engrave
Summary: After everything that's happened with Kei's Mom and Grandfather and after that, they finally return to their beloved greenhouse with their friends. What happens now? This takes place after everything that happened in the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own Special A. I'm just a fan of the wonderful series. XD**

Chapter 1

"You lost again, No. 2-san." Smiled Kei triumphantly as he won yet another one of Hikari's challenged. This time, their match was of tennis. "Just you wait, Takishima! I'll definitely beat you next time!" Hikari angrily yelled back. "I can't wait." Takishima chuckled lightly.

It had been a few months after that night alone with Hikari on the rooftop and the fireworks, and Kei was still madly in love with Hikari. Seeing her as energetic as ever pleased Kei greatly. "Nice game, Kei." Tadashi called out to Kei as they entered the men's lounge/shower room of the gym, "But…" "'But what', Tasdashi?"Kei said as he was wiping his sweat-ridden face with a towel. "Kei, you should really take it easy on Hikari." Tadashi said while chewing a bit of Akira's pastry. "If this goes on, you two won't ever get married." Kei felt a boulder hit his head. He remembered that Hikari would only marry him if she finally beat him in a challenge. "I'm not worried." Kei recovered quickly. "Besides, you know that Hikari would just hate me if I didn't compete with her 100%." "Well, whatever. But graduation's coming up real soon, Kei. Are you really going to be satisfied with the way things are? Since you know…" Tadashi stopped to take a bite out of his pastry. "Know what?" Kei impatiently asked Tadashi. "Well, since we'll be leaving S.A. and that means the seven of us probably won't be together anymore since we'll be going to different universities, I mean Jun and Megumi will probably go to a university that majors on music. Ryuu will probably go to either a veterinary school or a university that will ready him to succeed his father's company. Akira will probably go into baking or be a flight attendant so she can help with her family's company. I, myself, am going to a university of my mother's choice so that I can succeed her. (After I travel the world of course). And you'll probably go to overseas someplace like England to attend University there, right? Hikari would most probably choose a normal university close to her home. That also means that Hikari won't be protected by the walls of this greenhouse and she'll be surrounded with other people- other men. Maybe she'll fall in love with another guy there… Are you really not worried?" **_*bang* _**Kei's fist smashed through the wall, the thought of other men getting close to Hikari made him angry. "I'm not worried at all. It may not be obvious but Hikari and I are dating each other. She'll remain faithful to me. Besides, Mother and Grandfather already approved of us." "That's what I'm telling you. It isn't obvious that you and Hikari are a couple. Don't get me wrong, knowing Hikari, even if you died, she'd probably stay single the rest of her life just to honor your love." Tadashi tried to calm Kei down. Kei smiled a little, he liked the thought of Hikari not belonging to anyone else. "But, hypothetically speaking, while you're over at England rubbing elbows with the finest… What if she does find someone else at university and end up breaking up with you? I mean, it's not like you guys are married or anything." This made Kei laugh. "Actually Tadashi, I don't think that's possible." "Why would that be?" Tadashi was confused and a little surprised at Kei's reaction."Hikari's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really dense remember? It took her 10 years just to realize her feelings for me." Kei felt a little sad on the inside as he remembered all the past difficulties he encountered trying to make Hikari realize his feelings for her sooner. "Oh, right. Well, still… You should go easy on her sometimes and make sure she won't notice." Tadashi finally left, looking for more of Akira's pastries to munch on.

**After classes**

"Hikariiii!" Akira glomped her friend as soon as they met. As usual, Hikari was the only one attending the classes while the others slacked off at the center of the greenhouse garden. "Akira? What's wrong?" "Tadashi ate all my pastries again! I was looking forward to eating them with you with some tea." cried Akira. "Hush now, Akira. I'm sure Tadashi just ate them all because he loves your cooking so much." Hikari petted her gently. Akira blushed a little. "Th-that's right, Akira." crawled a severely beaten up Tadashi with a thumbs up, "So how about you forgive me and make me more of those delicious sweets." "Go die on the mountains, Tadashi!" Akira threw Tadashi into a place far, far away and Hikari was left to console Akira again. "Hikari…" Kei called out to her. "Oh. Takishima. What's up?" Hikari continued to pet Akira's head. "Are you busy?" "I was just going to head home to do my daily routine of training then studying. Why?" Kei felt a little jealous that Hikari was mostly focusing on comforting Akira than talking to him, plus it annoyed the hell out of him that she was hugging her tightly. "I was actually wondering since we're a COUPLE now, I'd like to invite you out to dinner?" he showed his usual smile despite his seething jealousy. He made sure he stressed the word 'couple' as a cue for Akira to back off… which of course was to no avail. Hikari blushed at the sudden invitation, "I-I, um, not ready for dinner with you… Since I'm sure you'll be taking me to some nice, fancy restaurant…" Hikari was fumbling with her words, "I-I have nothing to wear to some fancy place." Ever attentive when it comes to dressing up Hikari, Akira's ears perked up and smirked. "Don't worry, Hikari! I'll help you! I have had my eye on the cutest little dress for you…" she was pulling Hikari now. "Just text me where you'll be taking her, Kei! She'll be ready by 7 o'clock!" they left without even giving Kei a chance to speak.

**Author's note: First time writing fanfic here or anywhere. XD Hope it's okay. Please review, I'd love to hear from you guys. ****J**** And do forgive me for any wrong grammar, English isn't my first language. This is just a pilot. If you guys want more please tell me and I'll be happy to continue. If not please tell me and I'll crawl back to the hole from whence I came. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Author's note: I do not own Special A. I'm just a fan of the wonderful series. XD**

**Chapter 2**

Kei was waiting for Hikari at their table at Restaurant Le Fancy. He was restless considering that it was already past 7:00 pm and she still hasn't arrived. Thought after thought ravaged Kei's mind, 'What it Akira held Hikari hostage just to spite me?' 'What if she told Hikari the wrong address?' 'What if Hikari got into an accident on her way here?' 'What if Hikari got kidnapped? Or worse?' 'What if…' "Takishima?" As Kei was absorbed in thinking, a small voice interrupted his train of thought. "Takishima?" the voice called out to him again, and when he looked to the source, there stood before him a girl wearing a baby blue dress, hugging her body enough to show off her curves, showing a little cleavage, her jet-black hair slightly curled and tied up to one side, and earrings that shone and hung on her ears, and a beautiful choker that complemented her long slender neck. He couldn't help but stare at her. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried. "Is something wrong, Takishima?" Hikari blushed as she felt Kei's piercing stare on her. 'Say something, idiot.' An inner voice urged Kei. "Hikari…" he stood up and pulled back a chair for Hikari and seated himself across her accordingly. "I'm sorry for staring and not saying anything…You just… you look so beautiful that you took my breath away." (I'll have to thank Akira for this later)… thought Kei to himself. "Thank you," Hikari grew red again, "you look handsome yourself, Takishima." They both shared a laugh. "I'm sorry I'm late. Akira was fussing whether to go with this dress or the other one." Hikari looked down on her dress and smoothed out a small wrinkle. "She did a splendid job, Hikari. You really do look beautiful tonight." Kei smiled one of his smiles that made Hikari's heart skip a beat and they just stared into each other's eyes. "Shall I take your orders, Sir?" and the moment was gone.

**After the main course**

"… and the lady here will have chocolate cake for dessert." Kei said as he closed the menu. "Very good, Sir." the waiter took away the finished plates and walked back to the kitchen. "Thanks for dinner, Takishima. It was delicious." Hikari took a sip of her juice. "I'm glad you liked it, Hikari." Kei still didn't stop staring at Hikari, he loved this girl so much he was willing to give in to his Grandfather's wishes just to protect Hikari and her beloved S.A., as he reminisced of distant memories of the past, it reminded him of his true intentions for inviting Hikari out that night. "Actually Hikari, I invited you out to dinner to ask you something…" "Sure, Takishima. Ask away." "What are your plans after we graduate?" Kei had a serious expression on his face. "Eh?" Hikari was caught off guard. "Are you attending a university? Will you be working for a job right after we graduate? Which university will you got to? What course are you choosing?" Kei bombarded her with questions. "Takishima, what's with you all of a sudden?" "Nothing… I just wanted to get to know you a little better since we're dating now. Am I asking something wrong?" Kei acted a little like a rejected puppy. This tugged a string in Hikari's heart, "No… I'm planning to take up law actually. Or maybe be a cop." "Where?" Kei was excited that Hikari was answering him all the while thinking that being a lawyer or a cop suited Hikari very much due to her strong sense of justice. "I don't know yet. I haven't told my parents of my decision yet anyway." Hikari cast her eyes down, "My family has already given so much for me. Listening to my selfish request and letting me go to Hakusen Academy. I don't want to burden Dad anymore than I already have. Maybe I'll just get a job and help around the house." This alarmed Kei. "No, Hikari! You have to go to University. You have a bright future ahead of you. The Takishima Group actually offers scholarships to those who are worthy, and being you, I'm sure you'll get it." Kei held her hand to which Hikari blushed, "Thanks, Takishima. I'll keep that in mind." Dessert then arrived. "What about you, Takishima? What are your plans?" Hikari ate a piece of her chocolate cake and shuddered a little at how delicious it was. Kei fell silent for awhile. "Takishima?" "My Grandfather still wants me to pursue my college education at London." Kei waited for Hikari's reaction. "I see…" Hikari felt a little sad but quickly hid it with a smile to not worry Kei. "Good for you, Takishima. I'm sure you'll get the best education there. You should really go." "Do you really want me to go, Hikari?" Kei saw the sadness in Hikari's face despite how she was trying so hard to hide it, "I can stay here if you want. We can go to the same university together." "No! You should really go, Takishima!" Hikari protested. "I mean, I don't want to hold you back or anything…" "Stop right there, Hikari." Kei looked at her with eyes of anger. "You are not holding me back. If I want to stay here, it's because I have a very good reason to… It's you." Hikari blushed from head to toe. "After all, we're lovers, we were once engaged, and I still fully intend to marry you." Kei added. This brought a smile to Hikari's face. "I love you, Takishima." Kei was caught off guard, he wasn't used to Hikari being the first to say such things. "I love you, too, Hikari. Very much so." "Ehehe… I'm still not very good at this 'lovers' thing." giggled Hikari. And they finished their desserts and continued talking about various things.

**Author's note: How was this one? :D I know it's kinda boring at first, but it'll improve later on… I promise. *spoiler* They're going to college next! *spoiler end* Again, I apologize for any wrong grammar or spelling, English isn't my first language. Please give me your reviews. I'd really like to hear from you. Follow? Fave? Only if you want to. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Author's note: I do not own Special A. I'm just a fan of the wonderful series. XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Hikari's POV**

"I'm heading out now!" I shouted to an empty house, Nii-chan already went first, Mom's at the market and Dad's already on site for his job. After graduating, I followed my father and decided to go to a local college there. I can't believe it's been months already since I-we graduated from Hakusenkan Academy and went our separate ways and it's been a while since our farewell party. I admit, it's a little sad being apart from everyone… especially him. "Takishima... He's probably in London by now, right? I wonder what he's doing…" I stood there looking up at the sky, thinking how much I'll miss our challenges. "Wait… What am I doing? It's the first day of college!"

* * *

**Hikari's POV**

"It's only 7:30 AM…" I'm 30 minutes early for my first class. Maybe I should go around campus, I've only been here once before. If I remember correctly from the handbook, there should be a lake here somewhere. "What's that noise?" I hear voices shouting… a fight?

I ran towards the source and saw 3 men ganging up on a small figure near the gates. "Hey, hey… You deaf or something, Shorty? I told you to give me some cash to pay for my hospital fees." The tallest of the three men said. "You bumped into me and now my arm's broken." He made gestures that his left arm was limp. "I'm not giving you anything." The small guy answered him. This is unacceptable, they shouldn't be lynching on one guy, I should stop them, "Hey, you guys! Sto-" just as I was about to help, the shorty punched the tallest goon. "Why you little-" and a brawl broke loose. Fists were flying and all I could do was stand there awed by how the Shorty was winning.

"Watch out!" I kicked a thug square on the jaw who was trying to sneak a punch behind the Shorty's back. "*whistles* Nice roundhouse kick.* I could hear a compliment come from somewhere but I was too busy fending off the thug I just took down. After a while, one more kick and the Shorty knocked out the tallest thug- which turned out to be their leader. "We'll remember this!" and they ran off with their tails between their legs dragging their knocked out leader. I was out of breath, my heart was beating fast. It's been a while since I had this much excitement. "Hey-, Nee-san?" I looked to my left and I saw the Shorty standing there, also out of breath. "Thanks for the help." He held out a hand and a big smile. "Welcome." I took it and gave it a little shake. "That was a hell of a way to start the morning, eh?" "Yes. It was." We looked at each other and laughed.

A small beeping noise broke our laughter and I realized it came from my watch. "Ack! It's 8 o'clock! My class is about to start!" I frantically started to look for my bag, there it is over by the bench. "I'm really sorry to run out on you, but I really must go!" "Oi!" was all I heard from him as I left with a trail of dust behind me.

* * *

**Author's POV**

"Ah… Just in time." Hikari relaxed a little in her seat as she got in the classroom just before the teacher showed up. She sat in front, being the good student that she always was. Sadly, no one else sat on either side of her. "It's okay. It's just the first day of class… I'm sure I'll make friends soon." She whispered to herself. "Okay, class. Settle down. Class is about to start… You. Please close the door. Late comers aren't welcome." "Wait!" a latecomer slid in just as a student was about to close the door. Everyone watched in silence as the person crashed I into the teacher's table. "And she's safe! The crowd goes wild! *Aaaaah! Aaaaah!*" she gave herself a hi-five. "Ahem. If you're quite done I'd like to start class now." The teacher interrupted. "Oh… I'm sorry." Her face blushed and she hurriedly took a seat at the back. Hikari thought the girl was funny and gave a slight chuckle. "Okay… Let's get started shall we?" and the teacher started writing on the board.

"That will be all for today. You are dismissed." Hikari stretched in her seat, sitting for an hour and thirty minutes left her body stiff. "Hey, want to go to the next class together?" Hikari looked around and saw a group of girls talking amongst themselves. "Sure." They passed her, giggling, as they headed for the door. "Must be nice… Having friends…" Hikari gathered up her things and was about to leave when something caught her eye- the girl from earlier was still in the room… sleeping. "Should I wake her up?" she went closer to the girl and gave her a light tap and shake on the back. "Um… Miss?... Miss?" Suddenly a fist shot up but Hikari was able to dodge it thanks to her quick reflexes. "Ah! Sorry, it's a force of habit." The girl rubbed the remaining sleep off her eyes. "I-it's all right…" Hikari managed to stutter out. "But nice reflexes. Do you play any sports?" "I play from time to time." "Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself." The girl stood up and gace a curt bow "I'm Inugami Mai. Nice t'meetcha." "I'm Hanazono Hikari. It's nice to meet you, too." Hikari returned with a bow.

"Ah! If you don't mind me asking, what's your next class?"

"Economics. Room 412."

"That's where I'm heading next!"

"Want to go together then, Inugami-san?"

"Please, call me Mai." She smiled.

"Then please call me Hikari, too." Hikari was overjoyed. She finally made a friend.

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I had finals. Trying something new here so please forgive me for the bad quality. Please send me your reviews. :D  
Thanks to AnimeLover 123 for your review. I'll try to improve and update more. XD**


End file.
